Piltover Bazar
by Ajisai HiME
Summary: Lorsque Jinx s'ennuie, ça donne ça ...


_**Salut à tous ! Voici donc ma première fic dans l'univers de LoL. Ce texte va être un Two-Shot (Fiction en deux parties) sur la ville de Piltover et de ses habitants. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai mis pas mal de temps à le faire, et je l'ai posté directement après avoir terminé le premier chapitre, je le modifierais dès que j'ai une correction de faites :).**_

_**/!\ A un moment, j'ai mis une petite scène M (Mature). Dites moi si vous la trouvez trop osé ou bien si ça va, merci bien ! ^^**_

_**Je compte faire d'autres textes sur LoL, et pour les prochains j'hésitais à partir sur Frejlord avec un petit Lissandra/Ashe/Tryndamère, un Lulu/Veigar, ou bien un Leona/Diana, dites moi vos avis, merci ;) **_

_**Ou même si vous avez d'autres idées ;). **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

_**Piltover Bazar :**_

_**Pairing : **_

Caitlyn x Vi

Ezreal x Jayce

_**Characters :**_

Caitlyn

Vi

Jinx

Ezreal

Jayce

Summary : Lorsque Jinx s'ennuie, ça donne ça ...

Ce soir là, la lune était haute dans le ciel. Sa pâle lumière éclarait tant bien que mal la ville de Piltover. Tout était calme depuis que la jeune Caitlyn était devenue Shériff. Elle avait traqué sans relâche les brigants, bandits et autres sources de désordre. Malgré son jeune âge et aux prix d'énormes efforts, elle n'avait pas faiblit et avait réussit à débarasser la cité de toutes ses sources de problèmes.

Enfin presque. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à attraper. Jinx. Cette dernière était totallement folle et n'hésitait pas à tout détruire ou tout dégrader simplement par ennuis ...

Tout à coup, dans la nuit retentit une explosion. Des flammes hautes d'une quinzaine de mètres léchaient le haut des plus grands bâtiments de la cité. La chaleurs était insuportable et des cris de panique résonnaient partout. Tout le monde courraient, se bousculaient pour avoir une chance de fuir de se brasier infernale.

Devant ce spectacle, un rire aigu et fou retentit, faisant redoubler la peur des habitants car ce rire était des plus connus. C'était celui de Jinx, la Gâchette folle. Les rares personnes qui avaient réussit à s'enfuir levèrent la tête vers les immeubles allentours pour voir au sommet de l'un d'eux une jeune femme aux cheveux attachés en nattes qui observait avec jubilation la scène qui se passait en dessous.

Ses yeux rubis refletaient son amusement. La jeune femme avait décidé de s'amuser en provoquant la Shériff et son bras droit, Vi car elle s'ennuyait. Elle ne se laissait pas de voir les deux justicière faire tout leurs possible pour tenter de l'attraper ... Cela faisait près d'un ans qu'elle était apparut à Piltover et un ans que Caitlyn et Vi lui courraient après pour l'attraper, sans aucun succès ...

Jinx s'installa sur le rebord d'un balcon et attendait impatiemment ses deux jouets préférés. Elle se demandait qui la pourchasserait, Caitlyn ou bien Vi ? La jeune femme aimait bien Vi car elle n'arrivait pas à l'attraper et cassait tout, tout en hurlant après elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment intelligente, se disait Jinx en la voyant faire. Après tout, c'était difficile d'être plus intelligente qu'elle !

Au contraire, elle n'appréciait pas trop Caitlyn. Elle était plus surnoise, plus intelligente aussi. La jeune Sheriff avait bien faillit l'attraper plus d'une fois, mais Jinx s'en était toujours sortit de justesse. Dès que c'était Caitlyn, Jinx devait faire plus attention, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais voir son beau visage se tordre de rage alors qu'elle lui échappait encore et encore était une récompense bien plus que satisfaisante.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'attentes, la bleuette émit un énorme baillement et râla à haute voix :

"-Mais elles en mettent du temps ! Ca fait déjà cinq minutes que l'alerte a été donnée ! J'm'ennuie moi !"

Jinx se leva et commença à faire les cents pas en maudissant les deux justicières à mi voix lorsqu'une idée lui vint en tête :

"-Et si j'allais faire sauter d'autres bâtiments ? C'est une bonne idée ça ! Nyhahahaha !"

"-Tu ne feras rien exploser d'autres, Jinx. Je t'en empêcherais. Dit une voix froide derrière elle."

Jinx se retourna alors vivement pour apercevoir dans la pénombre une Caitlyn adossée au chambranle de la porte pointant son fusil vers elle. La jeune brune avait revêtue son uniforme d'agent secret, ce qu'il signifiait qu'elle sortait d'une réunion importante, la concernant sans aucun doute.

Son haut bleu mettait parfaitement ses formes en valeurs tandis que sa jupe courte laissait apparaitre ses jambes interminables. Ses cheveux bruns voletaient avec légèreté autour de son visage et ses yeux d'un bleu électrique envoutaient toutes les personnes qui les croisaient.

Jinx la trouvait vraiment jolie. Si elle n'avait pas été la Shériff qui la pourchassait, elle se serait amusée avec ... C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Mais oui ! Elle allait jouer avec, mais cette fois ci d'une façon différente des autres fois.

La bleuette s'approcha de la Sheriff de façon féline. Cette dernière se raidit et arma son arme, prête à en découdre si les choses tournaient mal. Lorsque la prédatrice fut à seulement quelques mètres de sa proie, elle se stopppa et la matta ouvertement. Caitlyn déglutit difficilement en ressentant la tension qui venait de s'installer entre elles. Elle prit la parole d'une voix tremblante tout en menaçant l'autre jeune femme de son arme :

"- Que-que fais tu ? Eloigne toi, sinon je tire !"

"- Je m'amuse, répondit simplement Jinx."

Cette dernière profita de la surprise de son adversaire pour se saisir de son arme et de la lui retirer avant de coller son corps au sien. Caitlyn frissonna et tenta de se dégager, mais Jinx ne le voyait pas comme ça. Elle lui bloqua les mains et approcha son visage du sien. Caitlyn cessa de se débattre et attendit que Jinx comble l'espace entre elles, mais cette dernière n'en fit rien et se recula au dernier moment. En voyant l'air surpris de l'autre jeune femme, Jinx partit dans un énorme éclat de rire :

"- Alors vous étiez bien de ce bord là, Sheriff ! J'ai vu les regards que vous lanciez à Vi, je me demande comment elle réagirait quand elle l'apprendra ... "

Puis elle s'éloigna, laissant là une Caitlyn plus que choquée. Elle était fière de son coup. Voir le visage décomposé du Sheriff était une récompense qui valait tous les méfaits du monde ! Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait remarqué les regards que lançaient la brune à sa coéquipière lorsque celle ci avait le dos tourné. Elle avait même vu certains de ses actes, comme lorsque Caitlyn avait embrassé Vi pendant qu'elle dormait. Jinx n'avait jamais pensé à s'en servir jusqu'à aujourd'hui et elle maudissait sa bêtise.

Caitlyn, folle de rage de s'être ainsi laissée bernée, prit son arme et partit à la poursuite de la bleuette. Elle sauta par dessus le balcon et atterit souplement sur le toit de l'immeuble d'à côté. Elle observa les alentours et appercevit la fugitive qui fuyait par dessus les toits. Elle se mit en mouvement en et Jinx lui lança dessus ses Pyromacheurs qu'elle esquiva de justesse pour ne pas se faire engluer dedans. Elle arma son fusil et tenta un tir qui toucha sa cible, mais seulement superficiellement. Cela ne ralentit pas Jinx qui courait encore tout en riant.

Lorsque la bleuette arriva au bord de l'immeuble, elle s'arrêta tout en tentant de rependre son souffle. Caitlyn voyait là une occasion de l'attraper et lança son filet de calibre 40. Alors que l'objet aurait dû atteindre son objectif, un projectile le percuta et le désintégra. L'explosion qui fut produite aveugla quelques secondes Caitlyn, et Jinx en profita pour lui lancer son Méga Roquette qui toucha son adversaire de plein fouet, lui permettant ainsi de fuir.

Caitlyn n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle avait le corps endolorit et des brûlure partout. Tout son côté gauche était paralysé tandis que son côté droit était seulement courbaturé.Le sort de son ennemie avait été d'une telle violence qu'elle était surprise d'être encore en vie. Enfin, elle ne l'était qu'à moitié. Elle était encore en vie car elle était devenue le jouet de Jinx ... Et cette dernière n'allait pas tarder à le lui faire remarquer. Il fallait qu'elle empêche Jinx de le dévoiler à Vi, si ce n'était pas déjà fait ...

La jeune Sheriff apréhendait de voir sa partenaire, elle apréhendait sa réaction, son jugement. Elles avaient toujours été proches, dormaient ensembles, dans le même lit et partageait le même appartement. Vi allait certainement mettre de la distance entre elles, si ce n'est ne plus se parler du tout, sauf pour le boulot ...

Caitly tenta à nouveau de se lever mais grimaça de douleurs avant de retomber. Elle n'y arriverait pas seule et devait attendre que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'elle mettait du temps à revenir ... Connaissant sa partenaire, Caitlyn se doutait que Vi était déjà partit à sa recherche mais elle ne savait pas si elle tiendrait assez longtemps le temps que son amie arrive ...

Ses paupières lourdes commençaient déjà à se fermer toute seule et Caitlyn malgré sa volonté avait du mal à se tenir éveillée. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Lorsque Caitlyn se réveilla, elle était dans une chambre et un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sur ses gardes, elle tenta de se lever, mais une douleurs sourde la prit et elle retomba. La jeune femme avait l'impression que tout son sang était de la lave en fusion et que son corps était devenu de la pierre. Elle voulut hurler, mais aucuns sons de sortit de sa bouche, hormis un petit gémissement. Caitlyn se débatit, mais une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule et une voix s'éleva doucement à ses côtés :

"-Caitlyn, c'est moi, Vi. Calme toi, tu es à l'hôpital. Lorsque je t'ai retrouvé, tu gisait en haut d'un immeuble, à moitié morte, et la plupart de tes os étaient brisés. Le médecin à dû t'injecter un remède spécial, mais atrocement douleureux pour qu'ils puissent se ressouder."

Cailyn tourna la tête vers sa co-équipière et remarqua qu'elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et que son regard était fuyant. Merde ! Jinx avait déjà prévenu Vi ... ? La Sheriff voulait lui demandait ce qu'on lui avait dit ou vu. Elle voulait savoir, ne pas rester dans le doute.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Vi prit la parole :

"-Je-j'ai reçus un courier étrange ce matin ... Un courier avec des photos animées ou l'on nous voit toutes les deux, mais tu as des comportements étranges dessus. Comme celle ou tu m'embrasses alors que je dors par exemple, ou lorsque tu-tu as profité de moi alors que je dormais, j'ai tout vu ! Mais dis moi que c'est faux ! Que tu ne ressent pas ce genre de choses immorales pour moi ou que tu ne m'as rien fait ! Je t'en supplis Cait !"

La jeune femme avait détourné la tête durant la tirade de son amie et une larme roulait unique qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir roula sur sa joue. Vi avait la réaction qu'elle pensait, mais un fond d'elle, Caitlyn avait espéré que ce soit faux, que malgré tout elle l'accepterais. La jeune femme avait des erreurs qu'elle regrettait amèrement, comme la fois ou elle avait profité du fait que Vi soit totalement bourrée pour ... Profiter de la situation ... Elle savait que ses sentiments ne lui auraient jamais été rendu car Vi était totalement amoureuse de Jayce, ce vantard prétentieux !

La Punk, voyant la réaction de son amie, si elle pouvait toujours l'appeller comme ça, comprit que tout était véridique. Elle serra les dents et se recula de plusieurs pas avant de dire d'une voix neutre :

"-Je quitte l'appart' ce soir et me trouverais un autre partenaire duo pour traquer Jinx. Jayce ou Ezreal fera l'affaire je pense. Ne cherche plus à me recontacter, Caitlyn ... Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Je te déteste !"

Durant sa tirade, Vi avait serré ses poings mécaniques et avait ravalé ses larmes. Cette trahison de la part de Caitlyn lui faisait mal, horriblement mal. Et les mots qu'elle avait prononcé lui avait laissé un gout amère dans la bouche. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Caitlyn, c'était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur elle, que ce soit dans un combat ou bien dans la vie de tous les jours.

Une fois qu'elle fut dehors, Vi laissa éclater sa rage et son désespoir. Elle laissa librement couler ses larmes et elle lança un coup de poing dans un mur, le faisant s'écrouler net. Une fois qu'elle se fut calmée, elle se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux roses et retourna à leurs appartement, enfin celui de Caitlyn désormais, pour récupérer ses affaires. Sa valise fut vite bouclée et elle alla dans le seul hôtel de la ville. Elle y loua une chambre pour une durée inderminée et partit en ville, faire le tour des bars.

La jeune femme ne buvait pas souvent, mais là, elle en avait besoin pour digérer tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis quelques jours. La sensation de vide depuis qu'elle avait quitté la chambre d'hôpital ne partait pas. Pourtant, elle avait le bon choix non ? La jeune femme s'accouda au comptoire et commanda une Vodka Kàs au serveur. ( A bon, il y en a ? Joke à part) Elle but le breuvage d'une traite et en recommanda un autre sous le regard étonné du jeune barman.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était là, à commander verres sur verres lorsqu'un jeune homme brun vint s'installer à ses côtés et lui fit la causette :

"- Hey, salut ma Belle, on est toute seule ? Si tu veux, je peux te tenir compagnie. Un autre verre pour la demoiselle s'il vous plait ! Héla le jeune homme au serveur."

Vi se retourna vers celui qui avait osé la dérangeait dans sa tranquilité et le jaugea du regard un instant. Il était grand, brun, plutôt bien bâtit mais pas trop. Ses yeux bleus lui rappellait ceux d'une certaine brune ... Elle secoua la tête pour s'oter ses pensées de la tête et fit signe au jeune homme qu'il pouvait s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"-Je m'appelle Rakim, et toi ?"

"-Vi, répondit elle simplement en sirotant le verre que lui avait offert Rakim."

"- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe pour qu'une aussi jolie jeune femme soit là, en train de boire et de se morfondre ? Lui demanda le jeune homme, curieux."

"-Rien qui ne t'intéresse, lui dit Vi, froide."

Voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien de la jeune femme, il commença à s'éloigner, mais cette dernière le retint par le bras et lui désigna la sortie. Le jeune comprit immédiatement et la suivit jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Vi savait que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas très bien, mais elle avait besoin de se défouler, de se dire qu'elle n'était pas lesbienne et attirée par Caitlyn, il fallait qu'elle se la sorte de la tête merde !

Une fois la porte franchit, elle attrapa le jeune homme par le cou et l'embrassa fougueusement tout en se collant contre lui. Le jeune homme lui entoura la taille de ses mains et la colla encore plus à lui tout en la poussant vers le lit. Il la fit se coucher et se plaça au dessus d'elle et entreprit de lui enlever son armure. Vi gloussa en constatant que le malheureux n'y arrivait pas et se décida de l'aider. Une fois qu'elle fut en sous-vêtements, Vi enleva le surplus de vêtement de son partenaire qui étaient devenus encombrant.

Il se repositionna au dessus d'elle et lui dégrafa son soutient gorge, faisant apparaitre une poitrine alléchante. Il la lui prit en coupe et s'activa à la malaxer et à s'en occuper. Vi gémissait sous ses assauts et alors qu'elle entrouvit les yeux, le visage de Caitlyn lui apparut. Elle voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais le jeune homme avait déjà commençait à la pénétrer.

Pourquoi avait elle invité ce jeune homme dans son lit ? Pour tenter d'oublier la brune qui était actuellement à l'hôpital, mais cela n'avait servit à rien on dirait ... Car dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle imaginait que c'était Caitlyn au dessus d'elle et non un parfait inconnu. Dès qu'elle lâchait un gémissement, c'était pour murmurer le snom de la Sheriff. Mais diable, pourquoi était elle comme ça ?! Elle n'était pas lesbienne et encore moins amoureuse de Caitlyn !

Lorsqu'il eut finit sa besogne, elle chassa le jeune homme pour réfléchir ... C'était dû au choque que lui avait provoqué ces révélations ! Voilà ! C'était ça ! Dans quelques jours ça sera passé ! Mais alors, pourquoi ressentait elle ce vide en elle sans l'autre jeune femme ?

Elle se coucha et se dit qu'elle réglerait le problème plus tard. Elle était fatiguée. Elle éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Ses rêves furent peuplés d'une jeune Sheriff aux formes plus qu'attirantes ...

Une semaine passa avant que Caitlyn ne soit autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital. Elle était encore faible et avait interdiction de faire le moindre efforts avant que les effets du soins ne disparaissent totalement, sinon, il y pourrait il y a avoir des effets irréversibles. Elle soupira en rentrant dans l'appartement qui semblait vide, beaucoup trop vide sans la présence de Vi. Il n'y avait pas d'affaires qui trainaient, ni de radio à fond déversant du rock dans toute la maison. Caitlyn se surprit à être nostalgique à ce point. Elle s'était fait une raison, et elle s'y tiendrait. Il fallait qu'elle passe à autre choses, même si ça allait être dur.

Peut être qu'un jour elles arriveraient à redevenir amies, mais rien de plus. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et entreprit de classer les dossiers qui s'y entassaient depuis des mois et des mois avant que quelqu'un ne vienne frapper à sa porte.

Elle se leva, chancela quelques instant et alla ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de voir Ezreal sur le pas de sa porte, mais le laissa entrer tout de même. Le jeune homme la suivit jusqu'au salon, et une fois qu'ils se furent installés commença, mal à l'aise sous le regard de son auditrice :

"- Euuuh ... Salut, Cait. En fait, je venais pour-pour te dire que-qu'il y a pas mal d'affiche sur toi en ville ... On te voit en compagnie de-d'autres femmes, 'fin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

En entendant ces paroles, Caitlyn se releva d'un bon, prête à étrangler le blond qui se tenait en face d'elle. Ezreal sentant le danger approcher s'empressa de rajouter :

"-Je-je ... Avec Jayce, on a rien contre tout ça ! Je suis Gay aussi, et je suis avec Jayce depuis quelques mois ..."

Face à cette annonce, Caitlyn se calma de suite et regarda le jeune avec circonception, avant de prendre la parole :

"- Hum, et ces affiches ressemblent à quoi ? Sais tu qui les à posé ?"

"-Je ne sais pas, et je t'en ai ramené une, regarde."

Caitlyn saisit le bout de papier et la déroula. Au fur et à mesure que l'image apparaissait, son visage se décomposais. Au centre, on pouvait voir une image d'elle accompagnée de l'une de ses conquête d'un soir et au dessus, centrer et en caractère gras était écrit : "_**ATTENTION SA PROCHAINE CIBLE POURRAIT ÊTRE VOUS !"**_

Ezreal se leva et s'approcha d'elle tout en l'entourant de ses bras. Il la serra contre elle et lui montra qu'il était là pour elle, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle s'abandonna à son étreinte et se laissa rassurer. Ils restèrent ainsi près d'une heure avant que Caitlyn ne se ressaisise. La jeune femme se releva, le regard déterminé à trouver celui qui avait fait ça !

Ezreal la regarda avec respect avant de se lever à son tour et de lui proposer quelque chose d'innatendu :

"-Vu que tu n'as plus de partenaire, je veux bien t'aider à trouver celui qui à fait ça. Et puis, vu que Vi à piquer mon partenaire, ça ne me dérange pas. Je te transmettrais les informations qu'ils auront rassemblé sur Jinx aussi, si tu veux."

"-Oui, je veux bien ! Merci Ezreal ! Tu es vraiment adorable ! Lui répondit Caitlyn en lui sautant dans les bras."

Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de chances de l'avoir pour ami. Mais il restait un problème à régler :

"-Mais nous avons oublié quelque chose d'important ... Plus personne ne me fais confiance à cause de ces affiches ..."

"-C'est vrai, c'est un problème de taille ! Dans ce cas, nous allons devoir agir dans l'ombre. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour la ville, Vi la protège. Il faudra que l'on passe du côté des malfaiteurs ... Lui répondit Ezreal, songeur."

"-Hum, c'est vrai. Déjà, il va falloir que nous trouvions un nouvel appart et que je fasse teindre les cheveux ! Et surtout que je change de tenue vestimentaire !

Dit Caitlyn, peut enthousiaste."

"-Pour les cheveux, je peux te le faire ... Te faire seulement quelques mèches rouges sera suffisant ainsi qu'une frange. Pour le reste, je te trouve tout ça, tu me fais confiance ?"

"-Je vais bien être obligée ... Sinon, personne à part toi ne pourra me le faire ! Répliqua t'elle."

"-Bien, alors vient dans la salle de bains et déshabille toi pour pouvoir te laver les cheveux et te les couper. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller chercher ce dont j'ai besoin. Je reviens dans dix minutes !"

Il partit de l'appartement et Caitlyn en profite pour se prendre une douche. L'eau chaude lui dénouait les muscles et lui faisait du bien. Elle se prélassa encore un long moment sous le jet d'eau, puis sortit et se sécha avant de s'habiller. Elle sortit de la salle d'eau en même temps qu'Ezreal revenait avec une poche de vêtements et des produits pour les cheveux.

"-Bien, maintenant que tu es douchée, vient t'asseoir sur la table basse du salon. Je vais te coiffer et je te laisserais t'habiller ensuite."

Caitlyn écouta ce que lui dit le jeune homme et s'installa sur la table en verre. Le blond se plaça derrière elle et commença à lui coiffer les cheveux en douceur. Il était vraiment doué et Caitlyn sentit une somnolence commencer à la prendre. Mais Ezreal ne le voyait pas comme ça. Il le fit se redresser et commença à lui couper les cheveux doucement, puis il la fit pencher sa tête en avant pour lui faire une frange.

Il mit une heure et demi environ à la coiffer comme il le souhaitait, puis il lui donna les vêtements, et l'ancienne Sheriff alla dans sa chambre les enfiler. Ezreal lui avait acheté un pantalon en cuire rouge ainsi qu'une veste noire et rouge assortie à son pantalon. Une fois qu'elle se fut changer, elle s'observa dans le mirroir et ne put qu'être admirative devant le travail effectué.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, Ezreal siffla et la complimenta :

"- J'en étais sur ! Ca te va vraiment très bien ! Bon, puisque ce problème là est réglé, il va nous falloir te trouver un nouveau nom et un nouvel appart'. Pour le nom, j'avais pensé à Ruby, qu'en penses tu, toi ?"

"-Ruby ? J'aime bien, ça va. Pour l'appartement, il y a l'ancien de mes parents ... Ca fera l'affaire ?"

"-Il sera Parfait, Cait. Maintenant, suis moi, nous allons t'intégrer dans les bas quartiers."

"-Je me pose une question depuis toute à l'heure, comment se fait il que tu connaisses aussi bien ces endroits ? "

Ezreal eut un sourire mystérieux avant de répondre :

"-Tu sais, en tant qu'explorateur, il me faut parfois des choses que l'on ne trouve pas dans le commerce, comme des renseignements, ou bien des objets. Alors il faut aller les trouver, et les seuls endroits ou tu peux sont le marché noir. Bien sur, je n'y vais pas sous ma véritable identité. Je me fais appeller Law là bas."

L'ancienne Sheriff le regarda un instant avant de lui emboiter le pas. Ca ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça qu'Ezreal soit mêlé à ce type de magouilles.

Les deux accolytes traversaient les rues les unes après les autres traversant les quartiers riches pour aller vers les plus pauvres. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Caitlyn se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse. Avait elle prit la bonne décisions ?

Ezreal la sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un casino à l'aspect luxueux. Le Gambit Casino. La jeune femme déglutit bruyamment et lança un regard de détresse à son camarade qui l'ignora totalement. Son regard à lui était froid, implacable. Caitlyn ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et elle frissona. Ce Ezreal là lui faisait froid dans le dos ...

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et grimpèrent quelques marches jusqu'aux salles de jeux. Là, Ezreal se pencha vers Caitlyn et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"-Maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer ..."

Puis, il disparut dans la foule, laissant la jeune femme totalement paniquée dans ce lieu et cet univers inconnu.

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review que ce soit positif ou négatif, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir son travail récompensé et cela me permettra de m'améliorer à l'avenir ^^. **_


End file.
